geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Nine Circles XII
Nine Circles XII is a Nine Circles Levels remake made by IIIRustamIII (Formerly Rustamthebest). It is said to be the new era of Nine Circles level. The level is generally an easy demon. Gameplay Nine Circles start as a cube mode, it is generally hard due to the crucial timings. When the player meet a cluster of blue jump pads, the objects will shake and the background flashes into yellow-green. After that, the screen has a crack made out of 3DL, similar to those of Toxin Lab III. The same thing will repeat again before entering the next game mode. There are also falling gear saw-blade can be seen through out the level until the wave mode. The objects keeps shaking and the background flashes into yellow-green until the wave mode also. The game mode will turn into a ship mode, but this is also similar to Crying Souls which doesn't use a "Tokyo" Slopes. The game mode will somehow become a ball mode, fairly easy enough then, the infamous circles will appear early without even entering the wave mode. The ball mode is now to dodge an abundance of spikes. Then the game mode will become a triple speed wave mode, after the music starts to drop. The wave mode is not the same as the original Nine Circles series. It doesn't use 1.4 themed or colored slopes, instead it uses a 2.0 shaded block. And doesn't use blending similar to some Nine Circles remakes. Also the wave mode is hard due to the crucial timings, skills, memory, and mashing required especially, in the mini wave mode. The level also features "monsters" that also has the infamous "circles" effect and the Colored spikes are replaced with 2.0 monsters. The level ends in dual mode, as a demon-face difficulty with the creator's name will appear. Trivia * There is also a level named Paracosm XII made by a user named, FaKob which was rated demon, the level is a medium demon. * This is one of the first Nine Circles remake ever made in 2.0 along with Crying Souls. * The level doesn't feature "Tokyo" slopes. But rather a 2.0 designs. * The level used to be much harder, but was nerfed to verify it. * The creator is currently buffing the level. User Coins This level contains 3 user coins and all of them are in the wave mode: * The first user coin is located at the first dual mode (As shown above) at 31%, the player should just simply carefully go up through the user coin, getting it. * The second user coin is located at 44%, before the second mini wave mode, the player can just simply get the second coin with ease. * The third user coin is located at 87% in the mini wave mode, just as what earlier mentioned. The player can simply get it with ease but be sure to carefully get it as there are saw-blades in the top of the coin. Walkthrough Category:Demon levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:2.0 Levels Category:Creator Contest Levels Category:Nine Circles XII levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Easy circles Category:Easy Demon Category:Long Levels Category:2015 levels